


A Day of Death

by MirrorFlowerandDarkWind



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Death, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirrorFlowerandDarkWind/pseuds/MirrorFlowerandDarkWind





	A Day of Death

Yukito: I re-wrote a fic! Please read and review, you'll get a cookie if you do! It's better than its abysmal predecessor I assure you!

This is a one-shot; there will be no more to this story. Unless, I get inspired, but don't count on it, it's complete till then.

**A Day of Death**

-Juuban Park-

Tsukino Usagi sat on a park bench; with her was a blue haired teen boy in blue and yellow with a yellow bandana folded around his head. They were having a discussion about the new Sailor V game at the arcade, laughing every once and a while.

"Your pretty cool, Charm," Usagi told the boy as she stood.

"Thanks, 'Sagi," Charm said as he stood as well.

Usagi smiled and walked off in the opposite direction. Charm was about to turn, but stopped when he saw a figure in the tree behind him. Moving quietly he saw, to his shock, Sailor Pluto. She was glaring at Usagi, but why.

"You may be princess in body, but Rei is her in soul," Pluto mumbled.

Charm's eyes narrowed as he picked up a rock and chucked it, hitting Pluto on the back of the head. She turned to him with a glare and leapt out of the tree, landing before him.

"Why did you stop me, and did you have to throw that rock," Pluto asked in a growl.

"I will not allow you to kill Serenity," Charm growled as he pulled out a pen. "Charm Fortune Power! Make-up!"

Blue and yellow light surrounded his body and formed a fuku. Pluto's eyes widened as she saw the familiar senshi, and stepped back in fear, this senshi was powerful.

"In the name of the luck star, your luck ends here! I'm Sailor Fortuna in the name of the moon, your dusted traitor."

"Let's go," Pluto growled in anger.

The two senshi charged, powers flying in every direction. "This has gone on long enough! Charm Desolate Ending!" Fortuna screamed.

Pluto's body exploded into a shower of deep garnet dust, her sailor crystal floated away before vanishing. Fortuna picked up her henshin pen and talisman and headed toward Usagi's aura.

-With Usagi-

Usagi stood behind her unaware friends, eyes narrowed in anger, anger at all of them except Hotaru, who was openly disagreeing with what they said about her.

"So, down with Sailor Moon?" she asked in a monotone voice.

They turned to her in surprise, and Hotaru ran to her side.

"Usako…" Mamoru tried to sooth her, but Usagi smacked him.

"That'll be Tsukino-san to you," Usagi growled.

The senshi glared at her as she said this, and moved into an attack formation, transforming along the way.

"Silver Moon Crystal Eternal Power! Make-Up! (1)" Usagi cried out. In a flash of light Eternal Sailor Moon appeared, her now feathery wings flapping in anger.

"Saturn Crystal Power! Make-Up! (2)" Hotaru cried as a vortex of black and purple light surrounded Hotaru, she emerged from the vortex, glaive in hand, the senshi gaped at her new uniform (3).

"Venus, love and beauty shock!" Venus yelled, sending the heart cluster of energy at them.

However, two voiced interrupted the thick silence as the attack raced toward its mark.

"Charm Solace…" came a boy-ish voice.

"Galactica Magnum…" came a mature female voice.

"Smash" the two voices called as one.

A great surge of golden energy slammed through Venus's attack, and into Venus sending her through one of the walls.

Galaxia and a blue and yellow senshi, whose fuku was littered with gold studs, landed between the two groups, and faced the Sailor-traitors.

"The supreme golden senshi, Sailor Galaxia."

"The senshi of the lucky star, Sailor Fortuna."

The two quickly got in line with Moon and Saturn, and took the battle stances, but Fortuna handed two objects to Moon, Pluto's henshin pen and the garnet orb, and Moon put them in her sub-space pocket.

"Okay, Saturn take Uranus and Neptune, Fortuna you take Mercury, Galaxia you take Jupiter, and I will take Mars and Tux-boy," Usagi said. The senshi nodded and charged, engaging their ordered senshi.

…..Fortuna…..

Sailor Mercury and Fortuna were engaged in hand to hand combat. Mercury, surprisingly was in the position to have the upper hand, but was clearly unconscious to her opponent's movements. Seeing the opening, Fortuna acted whit a fatal blow.

"Charm Desolate Ending!" Fortuna cried, and Mercury exploded, like Pluto. Fortuna grabbed the harp and henshin pen, and quickly turned as he saw a flash of orange, and ran after Venus.

…..Galaxia…..

Galaxia and Jupiter squared off, constantly trading blow after blow. Jupiter was constantly mocking Galaxia and her team mates.

"Just shut up! Galactica Magnum!" Galaxia growled. Jupiter exploded her wreath and pen appearing.

"Silver Crystal Power Kiss!"

"Silence Glaive Surprise!"

Galaxia turned as Uranus, Neptune, Mars and Tux-boy exploded, their talismans and henshin pens floated to Moon and into her subspace pocket, including Jupiter's and Mercury's.

Hearing footsteps they turned to see Fortuna chasing Venus.

"Charm Desolate Ending!" Fortuna cried, Venus supernova in a flash of orange light, her henshin pen, and love me chain went into Moons subspace pocket.

Gathering together they dehenshined, Usagi smiled at Charm. "I knew you were special, I though I felt your star aura," Usagi said.

"We better go, we'll be back once we are done training," Galaxia said as the four vanished in a flash of purple, gold, pink and blue light.

Yukito: Hey everyone. If you have read my fic _The Day They Fell_ this is the re-written; and hopefully better version. I put in some more detail and made it longer (Sakura mumbles thanks a lot more of me to type). Sailor Fortuna is my oc, you must ask if you wish to use him.

Now to clear some confusion

1). The henshin phrase used in Sera My by Hara Fumina in kaguyashima densetsu in 1999.

2). Only used in manga

3). Uniform wore by the senshi


End file.
